wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Merlot
Merlot is the captain of The Serpent's Spine, a vast pirate ship, inlaid with delicate wooden carvings, and second-in-command of The Burning Banner, a defected off-shoot of Burn's force, a navy of sorts, that became rife with piracy. Appearance Merlot looks old beyond his years, thick bags already seeping around his eyes, many restless nights sapping his youth away. His scales are a sort of red, not overly vibrant, though carrying with them a slight sheen. His eyes are the color of an evening sun, dimming to a mellow orange about the edges, but shining bright in the center. He wears a loose white shirt, tattered around the edges, and a pair of rather short light brown pants. His body with cut and diced with painful scars, across his neck, arms and maw. They sting to the touch, but Merlot would never let another know this. His scars are quite apparent, and are what others see at a first glance at this dragon. However, upon closer look, many have noticed his two golden teeth, damage from his war times. He loves to show them off, flashing others with his golden grin often. Personality Abrasive and stern, Merlot leads the crew of the Serpent's Spine with an iron talon. His voice is loud and commanding, his barking rough and his words spat with vigor. This should not be mistaken for his bark being worse than his bite, however, as he has quite a streak for fighting as well. The primal feeling of the hunt gives him strength, and he seeks out combat. Others in crew (particularly "Twice-Blind" Peat) often have to be the brains in place of his brawn, as he sometimes has lapses in judgement that lead to the crew trying to steal or fight something too big to handle. In general, however, Merlot knows his limits, even if he pushes them slightly. He has a reputation of being harsh to newbies, but many of the senior members of the crew know that it is all just because he wants to encourage others to get stronger. He can often be found telling tales of sea and home to others on deck, and he loves a good meal. He has a soft spot for younger dragons, and staunchly refuses to kill any dragonets, abiding to his sense of honour. History When the War Of Sandwing Succession began, a young Skywing had just begun his military training, strengthening his body and mind for the war ahead. His wife, and three hatchlings had watched him leave, and Merlot would later come to realise how much he missed them. Though most SkyWing love was for breeding only, he and his wife had a sensitive connection, and that connection would only come to haunt him while he spent his time at war. As the looming terror of the war approached upon Pyrrhia, and the kingdom of Sky grew ever more chaotic, he promised his family that he would only return when he had enough gold so that they could move out of the Skywing Kingdom. Upon his graduation into the armed forces, he was assigned to a group of Burn's forces that dealt with the approaching Seawing threat, working in collaboration with a group of pirates, who were promised riches for their aid. Here, the Burning Banner formed, pirates and navy working together to disrupt Seawing trading and kill their forces. Many lives on both sides were lost. The War raged on, and the promised payment never came. Merlot cried out in anger, for he couldn't return home with nothing in talon. He and many other disgruntled dragons defected from Burn's Army, instead turning the Burning Banner into a network of piracy and mercenaries. Some in the Banner fight for riches, others for fame. He fights on, so that he may return home. Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters